


Not Yet

by Shaloved30



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Continuation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: A short canon continued fic from the 9-1-1 finale and Karen arriving back home to Hen.





	Not Yet

Hen had given Karen her space. Tried not to crowd her as she unpacked her suitcase after they both had gotten Denny down and tucked in his own bed for the night. She had to stop herself from laying her hand on the small of Karen’s back when Denny asked for his double mama and mom hug and kiss goodnight, but she managed. Once Karen came back out later in her pajamas and gathered the pillow from her side and the extra blanket they kept at the end of the bed; just for her feet, Hen had to ask.

“Hey. Where are you going? You know you can have the bed and I’ll-“

A hand up stops her short from finishing.

“No, I want the couch. Just… I know you would but let me do this.”

Karen is gone from the room before Hen could even properly form a pout to watch her go.

* * *

The couch was a cop out and she knew it. Karen huffs a long sigh as she sits down and tosses her pillow beside her. She thinks of all the things she’s trying to tell her heart it’s too soon to pick back up. The shuffle from the shower to sink as they get wound down for the night. The times that Hen’s able to be home before she dozed off alone, it had become a dance. The years together perfected the rhythm.

It was better she got ready by herself.

The bed. Their bed.  Too soon to melt back into and shift to her right in time to meet Hen’s body as she laid her head on her chest. The couch would have to do.

Karen sighs deeply as she curls herself into the cushions and pulls the blanket all the way up over her shoulders. Relieved for the darkness that already draped itself all over the room. Thankful that the flannel Hen wore when she got home earlier that night still laid over the back. It smells just like her. Now maybe she could finally get some real sleep.


End file.
